When Carson came to Seaford
by speedreader1999
Summary: When Carson comes to visit Kim, Jack isn't very happy about it. Will he tell Kim how he feels about her? Or will he be stuck watching Kim become Carson's girlfriend? *Complete*
1. Chapter 1: Apology

Chapter 1: Kim + Carson = Angry Jack

Jack's POV

It was an average day in the dojo. Jerry was using numb chucks, Kim was knocking over a dummy, and Milton and Eddy were sparing. An average day alright- until I walked in. When I stepped foot n the dojo, everyone said hi, then went back to what they were doing. Everyone that is, except Kim.

I went up to her. "Kim, are you still not talking to me?"

She punched the dummy again and it flew across the room and into the trophy shelf. I gulped and Ruby yelled, but I stood my ground. "Kim, please-"

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, causing everyone to freeze. Kim whirled around, and I took a step back. I expected her to be angry or mad, but her eyes were just a pool of tears.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Kim, just let me ex-"

She turned around, head down. "No Jack," she almost whispered. "I will **never** let you explain." With that she stormed towards the locker room, angry as a hornets' nest.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, remembering how she wouldn't even look my way, let alone talk to me, at school all day.

Flashback to Yesterday

_We had just won the tournament against the Black Dragons, and we were joyful. Afterwards, we came back to the dojo and had just set our stuff down when a kid I had never seen before walked it. He was about our age (14) and was tall, muscular, and had short cut black hair. The thing that caught me most though, was that he was staring at Kim as she set her bag down near the lockers, her eyes on her cell phone. He started towards her, but I quickly stepped in front of him. "Excuse me, do you need something?"_

_He regarded me with . . . pity almost, and tried to step aside, but I followed his every move. "I'm sorry," I said, trying to keep my voice level. "Can we help you?"_

_He glared at me again. "Excuse me?" he called out. "I am looking for-"_

_Suddenly as voice squealed behind me. "Carson?"_

_This guy, or Carson, put a smile on his face and pushed by me, right into Kim's arms. I turned around, as my blood started boiling, but I tried to remain calm. I said slowly, "Kim? Who is this?"_

_When I saw her face, my heart plummeted. She was looking at Carson like she . . she loved him. Kim retreated from his embrace, smiling. "Everyone, this is Carson. I met Carson when I was in vacation last summer in Hawaii."_

_I forced a smile on my face. "Well, thanks for stopping by Carson, see you later!" I tried to get between him and Kim, but Kim glared at me and I backed up, hands in the air._

_She turned back to Carson. "So, what are you doing here, and how did you find me?"_

_I butted in. "Yeah, and when are you going back?"_

_He glared at me, then said, "Well when you said you lived in Seaford, and when I just moved here because my grandfather is in the hospital, I decided to see if I could find you." Carson smiled at her with straight, white teeth. She smiled back, and I felt something in my stomach, something I had never felt before. Jealousy. Since the time I caught Kim's apple on the first day of school, I have had a crush on her. When I didn't think things could get any worse, he put his arm around her._

_I yelled, "That's it!" and grabbed Carson's arm and flipped him. I felt everyone staring, and suddenly I felt embarrassed. _

_Kim glared at me, then said in a calm, yet terrifying voice, "Jack." I froze. "You are going to pay for that."_

_I turned and ran, with her on my tail. She chased me for a few blocks, then gave up and went back to the dojo. I only stopped running when I reached the safety of my own house._

End of Flahback

I sighed again and got my bag out of my locker and started to head towards the changing rooms, but I was stopped by someone. That someone being my honored, yet goofy sensei. Rudy said quietly, "Jack, we need to talk.

I started to say something, but he cut me off. "My office. Now."

I hung my head and went into his office. Rudy sat down on his chair and I sat on the couch, my stuff thrown on the floor, discarded. He started. "Jack, you know you are like a son to me, and you can tell me anything." His voice turned rock hard. "Why did you flip Carson yesterday?"

"Rudy-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I honestly have no idea. It was just an impulse, I guess. I mean, when he put his arm around Kim-"

"Jack, everyone in this dojo knows you have feelings for Kim, but those feelings nearly caused Carson a broken arm. You are very lucky that he didn't break it, for he could have cost your family a very expensive hospital bill." Rudy stopped, and I looked up. "Jack, I'm going to have to ask you to take the day off." I tried to protest, but one glare and I was quiet. "You are obviously distracted, and you need to apologize to Kim and Carson."

I sighed. "Fine Rudy, I'll see you tomorrow." With that I got up and walked out of Rudy's office. On my way out, I saw Kim leaving. I ran up to her. "Kim, wait."

Surprisingly she stopped and turned around, but the look she gave me was icy cold. "What do you want, **Jack**?" My name was said with venom.

I took a deep breath. "Listen Kim, I am very sorry that I flipped Carson yesterday, it's- Well, it's complicated." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Jack, when you flipped Cason, you almost look jealous." She paused. "What were you jealous about?"

"Look, did you and Cason ever, I don't know, date?"

A small smile came across her face, and it broke my heart into a million pieces. "Yeah, we dated for about a week in Hawaii, but then I left and we lost touch." She shrugged.

I paused, knowing I was going to regret this, but I said it anyway. "Do you still like him?"

Something crossed her eyes, and Kim looked up, angry. "I don't know, and why do you care?"

"You're my best friend, and I guess-" I stopped. "I don't know. See you tomorrow at school. Bye Kim." I left her staring at my back as I hopped on my skateboard that I had hidden behind the door and skated home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Note

Chapter 2: The Note

Kim's POV

A lot of words came up in my mind, but none of them were exactly nice. _I can't believe Jack did this! I had to apologize to Carson and take him home._ A single tear slid down my face. _Why did he do that to Carson? _All of a sudden a thought crossed my mind, a foreign scenario. "Does he like me?" I wondered.

"Does who like you, Kim?" I turned around, only to find Milton staring at me with a strange expression on his face. _Did I say that aloud? _ I blushed, then replied, "No one Milton, just thinking."

I could almost see that smart brain of his calculating what was going on, but before he could, I ran out. I blindly walked around the mall, until, not looking where I was going, crashed into someone. "Oh, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where-" I finally looked up, and saw Frank, our enemy from the Black Dragons. I frowned. "On second thought, never mind."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Oh Kim, you crack me up darling." He flashed a smile that was clearly fake, then said, "Well, gotta go! Hope Carson feels better!"

I stood there in shock, until I took in when he said. _He did not just call me darling. On second thought, forget about that. How did he know that Jack flipped Carson? _I turned to ask him, but he was long gone.

Jack's POV

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on the couch, guilt rushing over me. _God, why didn't I tell Kim I liked her? I am such a chicken! _I groaned, then felt around for the remote with my eyes closed. However, my eyes flew open when my hands touched hair. Standing over me was my five year old sister, Angel. She was smiling a toothy grin at me, making it impossible to not smile back. "Hi big brotha!"

I flashed grin, and said, "Well hello, Angel, how was your day?"

"Well, we played in the sandbox, but some meanie came and pushed me to the ground."

I sat up, alarmed. "What did you do?"

Angel smiled her devious grin. "I flipped him using the pose you practice in your room."

"Did you hurt him?"

"Nope. He just got right back up and left me alone."

I smiled again. "That's my little sis!" she giggled.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, causing us to jump. I got off the couch and walked to the front door, but when I opened it, there was nothing there but a small package. I picked it up and opened it. It contained two things. One was a note:

_Jack-_

_We know you. You always protect your friends, not matter what. Now listen closely. Do as we say, or Kim will be hurt more than you could ever imagine. Lose your next tournament, and she will stay safe. Pretend to break a limb, or get sick, we don't care. Just do it._

I then lifted up the note and gasped. It was Kim's charm bracelet. And it was covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

Chapter 3: The Kiss

Kim's POV 

As I walked to school the next day, I felt . . . displaced. Jack flipped Carson for a reason, and I needed to find out why. So when I arrived at the shining, metal doors I came up decided to ask the one person with occasionally good advice. A person called Jerry Martinez. As I stepped into the tiled hallway, I spotted Jerry over by the staircase with Milton and Eddie. I looked around, and no Jack. I approached them, and said, "Hey Jerry, can I talk to you, alone?"

He looked up. "What it do girl?"

I glared. "Just come on." I grabbed his ear and pulled him around to corner. When I made sure no one was listening, I continued. "Ok, Jack flipped Carson for some reason, and I need to find out way. Any ideas?"

Jerry looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you kiddin' me girl? The reason Jack flipped Carson was because he put his arm around you."

I blushed a deep red, then whispered, "You are so wrong! Jack does not like me."

He smirked. "Uh, yeah he does. And you like him back."

I punched him in the arm, receiving a yelp. "I do not!"

"Then sorry chica, if that's how you think, then I can't help." With that he walked away, leaving me steaming.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me, and someone grabbed my waist, put their head on my shoulder, then whispered in my ear. "Hey Kimmy."

I tensed up, but realized it was just Carson. I blushed again. "Um, hi Carson!" he let go of me and I turned around. He looked happy. "So, how is your day going?"

"It's goin' fine, but I have something to ask you." He looked down at me.

"Shoot away."

"Would you like to go to dinner with me at Circus Burger tonight?"

I smiled. "Thanks, I'd love to."

Carson stepped forward and hugged me just as Jack burst through the school doors.

Jack POV

_I am so angry! How dare someone threaten Kim, and- _I stop in my tracks. Behind the staircase, where Kim and I usually hang out, is Carson and her. And they are hugging. Just like last time, my blood boils, but this time I turn away and open my locker. All of a sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around. Kim is standing there, with a worried look on her face. "Jack? Is everything okay?"

Her beautiful hazel eyes stared at me, and for a second I can't breathe. Then I shook my head. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just- bad nights sleep, that's all."

"Oh." She bites her bottom lip, then asks, "Jack, you never gave me an answer when I asked if you flipped Carson. Why did you flip-"

I can't help it anymore. I lean down and kiss her. Fireworks go off in my head, and for a second she doesn't move. I retreat. "That's why I flipped Carson. I was jealous of him, and you-"

This time I was cut off when she kissed me. I died inside. This was the moment I have been thinking about since she dropped her apple on the first day. She pulled back, smiling. "I love you too, Jack."

Kim's POV

_Oh my god, oh my god! Jack Brewer just kissed me. And I kissed him back! EEEKKKK! _As I screamed in my head, Jack asked, "Um, do you want to catch a bite or somethin' later tonight at Phil's?"

I nodded, unable to speak a word.

He put a hand behind his head. "Well, see you in English. Bye!"

I just stood there like an idiot, my head rushing from what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire

Chapter 4: Fire

Jack's POV

_Don't freak out, don't freak out!_ I kept telling myself this numerous times as I walked down the hallway to my first period. It took all my self control not to scream like a little girl. When I reached class, I sat down in the back of the room and started at the clock for the next 44 minutes.

When the bell finally rang, I bolted to English class, and setting next to my spot was Kim Crawford, my girlfriend. _Wait, is she really my girlfriend? _I took a deep breath, and walked up to her. "Um, hi Kim!"

She looked up from her notebook. "Hi Jack."

I sat down. "So," I stopped when I looked at her notebook, then grabbed it. Written all over the front is "Jack loves Kim". She reached for it back, but I refused. I looked at her with a grin. "So, Jack loves Kim? Ha, I never knew that."

She blushed furiously, until I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. I didn't think she could get anymore red, but she did. When the teacher walked in, I turned, but not before seeing her eyes sparkle with delight. _I love her. _

When the bell for the end of school rang, I went straight to my locker and started grabbing my textbooks, wanting to get to the dojo as soon as possible. I shut my locker and turned around, but not before a Black Dragon nearly ran over me. I shook my head and headed to the mall. _And Kim._

Kim's POV

_Ah, Jack. The way his eyes light up, the way he lights up a room. _I shook my head. _Focus, Kim! You need to get to the dojo and practice. _I grabbed my books, shut my locker, and walked out into the beautiful sunshine. Normally I get a carpool from Emily who has a pottery class at the mall, but I texted her and decided to walk. A few blocks away from the mall, I noticed a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I wirled around, but nothing was there. A creepy feeling spread over me, and I started to run. I reached the dojo in a matter of minutes, and paused at the mall fountain, trying to breathe. Then, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey Kim!"

I turned around quickly, but it was only Jerry. "Hows it goin' girl!"

I sighed in relief. "Good Jerry, thanks." I gulped. "So, where's Jack?"

He shrugged. "Haven't seen him since science in 6th period." All of a sudden a strange look came over Jerry's face. "Wait a second, why do you care so much about Jack?"

I blushed. "Uh . . . no reason." I studied his face for a moment, but he seemed to buy it.

"Whatever. Let's go inside."

As we walked inside, I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the wall. I looked up, but didn't see anything. _It was probably nothing. _Little did I know I was terribly wrong.

Jack POV 

Skateboarding to the dojo took a little longer than usual, probably because I was so distracted by Kim. I nearly hit a couple of little kids, but swerved. _Focus Jack, focus. _As I rode, I felt a strange feeling come over me, like someone was watching me. From what I could see and hear, no one was there, but my instincts were usually right. I slowed down and picked up my skateboard. It was then I heard a voice. "Hey Jack!"

I stopped and turned around, then saw Carson jogging behind me. I scowled. "What do you want, Carson?"

He smiled. "Oh, just running around the neighborhood. "So, what are you doing around here?" For some reason he seemed nervous.

I smirked. "Heading to the dojo to meet **Kim**."

Carson frowned a little at that, but quickly covered it. "Well, bye!"

"Bye." I turned around, and headed to the dojo.

I got there a few minutes later, and realized something. It was on fire. I yelped, and felt someone's hand on me. It was Joan, the mall cop. "Don't worry, the firemen are on their way."

I started at her, then realized something. "Is there anyone inside?"

She shook her head, "Not that we-"

Joan stopped, and I began to hear cries for help. Those cries were awfully familiar. A shock rushed over me. _Kim! _


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly

Chapter 5: Deadly

Kim's POV

Jerry and I had just walked into the dojo when we smelled something odd. We looked in Rudy's office, but he wasn't there. I checked the girl's locker room, and Jerry checked the boy's, but nothing stinker than usual. All of a sudden, Jerry yelled, "Get down!" and threw himself on top of me. Seconds later, I understood why. A bomb exploded, and then I blacked out.

I awoke in a dark room, lying on the floor. My head was killing me, and I was I could tell my arms and legs were bleeding. I started to stand up, but then I heard a deep voice. "Hello, Kimberly." I froze, and slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness. A dark shape loomed above me, and I started to get nauseous. Because I recognized that voice. "Frank," I murmured.

He laughed. "Yes Kimberly, and this time, I have a friend."

I slowly looked across the room, and said, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

The other person laughed, and it took my breath away. "Carson," I whispered, shocked. Then I got mad. "Why are you guys doing this to me? And Carson, you used to be my boyfriend!"

Suddenly the lights flickered on, and I saw a sight I never wanted to see. Carson was wearing a Black Dragon's gi. He shook his head. "Kim, I used to be. Now, all you want is that Jack kid. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He was almost yelling now. He started towards me and I moved forward, ready to kick his butt, but something held me back. I felt behind me. I was attached to a metal pole with rope tied around my hands. My heart sank.

"Carson, stop!" He froze when Frank uttered the command. "We need her."

Carson growled. "Fine."

I hesitantly asked, "What do you need me for?"

Frank laughed. "Oh sweetie, don't you get it? You are the bait."

I paused. _Bait. Bait for- oh no. Jack. _

Carson smirked as it dawned on me. _They want Jack. Jack, please no. _I yelled, "Help! Jack, help!"

In a flash Franks covered my mouth with a cloth, and I blacked out again.

Jack's POV 

As soon as I heard Kim's cries I rushed towards the dojo, only to be stopped by a police officer. In a flash I slipped under him, running towards the sound of her voice. All of a sudden it was cut off, and I gasped, my mind going to the worse possible scenarios. It was burning, but someone pulled me out of there. "Jack! You are going to get yourself killed."

Tears ran down my face. "No, Kim!"

"JACK!" I was turned around and faced Carson. He had pulled me out of there. A rush of anger fueled me, and I pushed him to the ground.

He blocked, then yelled, "Jack, please! I think the Black Dragons have Kim!"

I stood there, shocked. "What makes you think that?"

He handed me a note. "I found this when I pulled you out of the fire."

As soon as I read it, my heart stopped beating.

_Jack-_

_We decided we don't want to wait for the tournament. We want revenge on you now. We have Kim, and only you can save her life. Our bomb did a good job._

I looked up at Carson. "Wha-t shou-ld I d-o?" I said shakely.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "You are a 3rd degree black belt. Go get Kim back and kick their butts!"

"Thanks, Carson." With that I rushed towards their dojo. Behind me though, was a smirking Carson.


	6. Chapter 6: Love

Chapter 6: Love

Jack's POV

I bolted over to the Black Dragon's dojo. When I got there, no one was there, and the door was locked. I got frustrated, and smashed through the glass. I was inside the dojo. I crept quietly down the hallway, listening for any noises. Finally, I heard what sounded like a wimper, and I ran as fast as I could towards it. Then, I saw Kim. She was in a room at the end of the hall with the door open, lying on the ground, unconscious. I sprinted over to her, not thinking, and when I reached the room a metal door slammed behind me. I froze, then rushed over to Kim. "Kim . . ." I murmured.

I have never seen Kim like this. She is all bruised up, her hair tangled, and her arm bleeding. It makes my heart tear, and I scooped her up in my arms. "Kim . . ." I whispered.

I felt so helpless. Then, someone spoke. "Hello, **Jack**."

My name is filled with poison, and I stiffen. "Who's there?" I pull Kim closer to me. "Show yourself!"

I heard laughing. "Oh, Jack, when will you ever learn?" That voice gives me chills when I realize who it is. "Frank!" I shout angrily. "What are you doing?!"

"Oh no, not just Frank." My blood turns to ice, and the two boys step into the light. "Carson." My teeth clench. All of a sudden, Kim moans. My eyes blaze with anger. "What have you done to her?!"

"Oh, just a little explosion from our bomb, and then a little sleepy time gas." Frank says.

I think hard. _Okay, so I know I can take these two, but what about Kim? I can't fight and protect at the same time. I should just . . . . do what they want. _I clear my throat. "Okay, what do you want with me?"

They glanced at each other. Finally, Frank speaks. "You have always been the best at everything, and beat me during competetions. When I left the bracelet and note at your house, I thought maybe you would stay away from Kim."

"I loved Kim, but when I came back and visited, I realized something- her heart wanted you, not me. So I became angry. Frank noticed you two kissing in the hallway, and that was the final straw. I wanted revenge." Carson said.

Much to their surprise, I smiled, then yelled, "Okay, Joan, come out now."

A few seconds later, Joan and about seven other police officers came running in. "FREEZE!"

Frank and Carson just gaped at the police officers, so Joan came, flipped them around, shot handcuffs on, and led them out of the room.

Kim's POV

I awoke to someone kissing my lips gently. Then, he pulled away and everything spun into focus. Jack- he was above me. Carson and Frank were being led out of the room in handcuffs. But the most beautiful sight of all was Jack's sparkling brown eyes. Jack pulled me closer, and I put my hands around his neck. "So," I murmured, "What happened, Jackie?"

"Well, I had a bad feeling about Carson ever since he showed up. I had Eddie and Milton follow him, and soon discovered he was working with the Black Dragons to get revenge on us." He smiled. "Apparently when Eddie and Milton were late to the dojo, they were doing a little spy work and realized this plan was in progress. They alerted me when I was inside the Black Dragon's dojo, and I set a trap for them."

I tried to sit up, but felt dizzy. Jack grabbed me more tightly, and whispered in my ear, "So, are we still on for that date tonight?"

I hit him.


	7. Chapter 7: A Magical Night

Chapter 7: The Magical Night

Jack's POV

When we all got out of the dojo and cleaned up, it was finally time for me and Kim's date. I sighed. _I can't wait. Kim is the most beautiful girl, and is sweet, kind, and funny. I am so lucky. _I straighten up in front of the mirror in my black shirt, and black pants. We decided to not make it fancy, after what happened earlier. I cleared my throat. "Oh, ah hi Kim! You look, ah-" I collapsed on my bed. _I am such an idiot. _

Kim's POV

I stood in front of my full length mirror and whirled around. My dress followed, and when I stopped, it settled gently around my knees. It was a simple, low key casual dress, light purple with golden buttons, stopping at the knees. _I'm so excited! Finally, a date with Jack Brewer! _I smiled, as my mom called out, "Kimmy! Come on, I'm driving to the mall!" I looked nervously at the mirror. _How will tonight turn out?_

Jack's POV

As my mom dropped me off at the mall, I grabbed my wallet and stepped out into the cool wind. There were a few people here, but not that many, considering it was a Tuesday night. I stood there, until Kim showed up. _Wow. _She looked like an angel. She came up to me. "Hi, Jack."

I swallowed. "Uh, hi Kim."

She bit her lip. "Ready to go?" she said nervously.

I put my arm out. "Of course," I said in a deep voice. She giggled.

We walked in silence until we reached Phil's. As we walked inside, I pulled out a chair for her, then went to the counter to order. "Two falafel balls, please."

"Coming right up, Phil said." He paused. "Wait, are you on a date?" I nodded. Phil winked at me. "I'm make sure it comes as fast as possible." I nodded again, then sat down.

I went back to me seat and smiled at Kim. Within seconds, our food was here, and we started to eat. It was oddly silent, until we finished our food. I cleared my throat. "So, Kim, how's school going?"

She looked at me funny, then said, "All right, I guess." Then, she smiled her devious smile, stood up, and held out her hand. "Come on."

Kim led me to the mall fountain in the middle of the circle. We sat down, and for seconds it was quiet. I started to say, "So, uh, what are we-"

She leaned forward and kissed me.

My head spun, our eyes shut, and I think fireworks shot everywhere, just like the first time we kissed. It was magical.

Kim's POV

As I kissed Jack, I let my eyes close, enjoying the moment. We pulled apart after a few seconds, and I bit my lip. "Sorry, I just-"

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer, while I put my hands around his neck. Right before our lips met, he whispered, "Kimberly Crawford, I love you."

I smiled a small smile, then closed the distance. "I love you too, Jack."

**Author's Note~**

**I was going to stop writing this story with this chapter, but after i did i recieved many PM messages and reviews not to. So, I have decided to continue it. I will post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Relevation

Chapter 8: Relevation

Jack's POV 

As I walked into school the next morning, everyone was staring at us. I wondered why for a second, until I realized Kim and I were holding hands. I smiled and looked at her. She looked happy, until a voice startled us. Jerry stood there, jaw almost touching the ground. He looked at us. "Jack? You, uh, Kim?"

We both laughed. "Yes, Jerry we are dating now." I smiled, until I noticed Jerry had a gash on his arm and a cut right above his eye. "Jerry, what happened to you?"

"I was with Kim when the bomb exploded. Luckily we weren't killed, but when rescue found me, Kim was gone." He turned to 'Kim. "Kim, what did happen to you?"

Kim said, "Well, the Black Dragons took me to get revenge on Jack for beating them and me for leaving their dojo." She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling. "The bomb knocked me out, but Jack rescued me at their dojo."

Jerry stared at us, then smiled. "I knew you guys would start dating! You guys are perfect for each other!"

We both blushed, just as Milton and Eddie entered the school. Eddie hung his hand, reached into his pocket, and handed twenty dollars to Jerry. I frowned, confused. "Wait, you guys bet on us?"

They all nodded sheepishly. Kim glared at them. "Guys, you are so-" Before she could finish, they turned on their tails and ran.

We turned and faced each other. I said, "So, how do you like being Jack Brewer's girlfriend?"

Kim blushed a pale pink. "I don't know-"

I looked at her, surprised, but she started laughing. I leaned down, about to kiss her, but was interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me?"

I stopped, surprised. We both turned to the person who rudely interrupted us, but when I saw who it was, we shared a glance. I spoke first. "Uh, Frank? What do you want?" Then I paused, remembering something. "Weren't you taken away by Joan?"

He shook his head. "No, I was just given a warning since I'm under eighteen." Then Frank glared at me, and for the first time since I met him, his eyes were filled with tears. I saw Kim step forward and touch his arm. "Frank? Please don't cry."

For a few seconds everyone was silent, but I decided to break the ice. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

He turned and glared at me, pure hatred in his eyes. Then, he faltered. "No." Frank looked at Kim. "Bye, Kim."

Kim stood there, frozen until I shook her shoulder. "Kim? What was that about? I mean honestly, that guy planted a bomb in our dojo."

She shook me off, and I was surprised. "He may have done that, but I really don't think he meant to hurt me." Kim paused. "He used to be my friend, you know. Plus, I think he was aiming for you. Carson must have convinced him to use me to get to you." She hung her head. "But I could tell he didn't want to."


	9. Chapter 9: Kim and Frank?

Chapter 9: Kim and . . . Frank!?

Kim's POV

When I was out of Jack's sight, I sat underneath the staircase. Tears filled my eyes for a moment, but I tried to brush them away_. _I thought about everything for a while, then went to class.

The day went by quickly, and when the final bell rang I burst out of school. Instead of my usual carpool, I walked, trying the clear my head. I couldn't stop thinking of his sad face when he left this morning. _I know he still has feelings for me, but do I have feelings for him? _I was so lost in thought that I ran into someone when I was walking into the mall. I fell to the ground, my knees scraping. _Ouch. _I looked at the person who was standing above me. It was Frank.

He stared at me for a moment, then gave me a small smile. "Do we really have to keep meeting like this?" Frank reached out his hand and I grabbed it.

I smiled a little smile back at him. "Thanks." I brushed myself off, then started to walk away.

"Wait!"

I turned around slowly. Frank was standing there with the same expression that he had this morning. I took a step towards him. "Frank, I-"

Frank took a step towards me. "Kim, listen. I know what happened yesterday was . . . wrong, but I regret it. Carson used me, and I hated every second of it." He hung his head. "I . . . I still like you, Kim."

I took another step towards him. "Frank, we grew up together, and you were my friend when no one else was." I sighed. "But when I left the Black Dragons, we fell apart, and you turned . . . you turned hard."

Frank stepped closer until we were inches away from each other. "Kim, I really like you. As in, more than a friend." He leaned down, millimeters away from my lips. "Kim, please give me another chance."

I swallowed hard. "Frank, I don't know about-"

He closed the gap and kissed me.

I stood there for a few seconds, shocked. I pulled away, leaving him standing there. "Frank, I-" I swallowed again. "Jack is my boyfriend."

His eyes filled with hatred. "Jack! You really like that no good pretty boy?"

It was my turn to grow angry. "Jack is an amazing person, and he never hurt me like you did." I walked away, leaving him standing there, watching.

Jack's POV

I stepped into the mall entrance, the wind blowing. It was a nice day, couples around, a blonde and a brown haired boy were kissing near the fountain- _WAIT, WHAT? _I rubbed my eyes, not believing it. The girl was Kim and the boy was . . . Frank. My head whirled, and I turned and ran, not looking behind me.

When I reached my house, I ran in and locked the door, panting. I slid down against the door, tears starting to form. _Jack Brewer doesn't cry. _As much as I tried to convince myself, a single tear slid down my face. I wiped it off, when I realized someone was watching me. Angel was staring at me from the couch.

A few moments were spent in silence, until she broke the ice. "Jackie? Why are you crying?" Angel got up and walked over to me. Since she was so short, she was the same height as me as I was sitting with my knees to my chest. Angel looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Jackie, please answer."

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She complied, and I pulled her to my chest. We sat there for a little bit, then I spoke. "Angel, remember when daddy left mom?"

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes. "I remember, but I was real little."

I swallowed. "Remember how mommy cried for a while, and we tried to cheer her up?" She nodded, and I continued. "Well, someone has hurt your big brother." I smiled a small smile at her. "Do you have any thoughts?"

Angel sat there in quiet for a moment. "I would go ask this person why they hurt you."

I frowned. "I don't know if I want to talk to her right now."

She looked at me with a small smile. "If something is wrong-"

"Always try your best to make it right," I continued. We smiled at each other. _Dad used to say that before he left us._ I stared at Angel for a second. She didn't look like mom or me, with her straight black hair, but she looked so much like dad. Except, her eyes were filled with bright blue, while his were filled with ice.

I lifted her up and got to my feet. I looked at her. "Thanks, Angel. You really helped."

She giggled. "You're welcome, big brotha."


	10. Chapter 10: Make Up or Break Up

Chapter 10: Make Up or Break Up

Kim's POV

As I walked into the dojo, no one was there. I couldn't stop thinking about Frank. I walked into the changing rooms and came out a few minutes later, in my gi. Jerry, Milton and Eddie had arrived, but no Jack. I was a little worried, until Rudy came in, clapping his hands. "Ok everyone, sparing time!" He turned to me. "Kim, you're with Jerry, Eddie you're with me, and Jack-" Rudy looked around and noticed Jack wasn't here. "Where is he?"

We all shrugged at the same time. "I don't know Rudy, the last time I saw him was in French sixth period." Milton said.

Rudy met my eyes for a moment, but I was as confused as he was. Rudy cleared his throat. "Ok, I guess Jack isn't here." He motioned for Jerry and me to get on the mat. "You too, you're up first."

Jerry and I faced each other, bowed, then took the fighting stance. I shot my fist towards him, but he managed to block that. It went on like that for a few minutes, until he grabbed my foot and twisted it, causing me to fall to the ground. There was a stunned silence for a moment. _No one had ever beaten me except Jack._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and got up, a little embarrassed. I looked at Rudy. "Rudy, can I have the day off? I need to clear my thoughts," I said in a quiet voice.

Rudy glanced at me worried, but gave into my request. "Ok, Kim, see you tomorrow."

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door. I wandered for a while, not knowing where I was going until I looked up. I was at Jack's house. I took a deep breath and walked up the steps. _Should I tell Jack about Frank? Ah! I'm so confused! _I rang to doorbell and waited.

Jack's POV 

I was sitting on the couch, thinking about what Angel had said, when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and looked out the window. It was Kim. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was no smile on her face, and her eyes were filled with worry. "Can I come in?"

I mumbled, "Sure."

We came in and she dropped her back by the door. Then we sat on the couch and stared at each other for a few moments. Kim decided to break the ice. "So, why weren't you at practice?"

I hung my head, not meeting her gaze. "I got . . . distracted."

When I lifted my head up I saw her eyes fill with anger. "Jack, tell me the truth."

I lost it. I stood up and started yelling. "Really Kim? You want to know why I wasn't at practice?" I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but it didn't work. Her eyes filled with confusion. "I walked into the mall, and guess what I see? I see **my **girlfriend kissing the guy who kidnapped her the other day! How do you think I felt?"

Her face turned chalkboard white. "Jack, I'm sorry. We were talking, and then he kissed me. I couldn't react." She looked me straight in the eyes. "Did you see the part where I pulled away and said that you were my boyfriend?"

I stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? All I saw were you two kissing. **You are lying.**" I said those last words with poison.

Kim stood up, her eyes filled with fire. "Jack, Frank kissed me and I pulled away." She took a step closer. "And I am not a liar!"

I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Prove it."

Now she lost it. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, JACK!? YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, NOT FRANK. I LOVE YOU, NOT THAT IDIOT!"

We both took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Silence filled the room for a little while, but it was broken by a small voice. "Jackie?"

Kim and I both turned and was might by the sight of Angel in tears. "Wh-y we-re yo-u two fig-ht-ing?"

My heart softened. "Angel, I'm sorry we were yelling. It's just . . . complicated."

Kim spoke. "Sorry Angel, we were fighting." She paused, staring into my eyes. "I was being an idiot, and your brother- well, your brother was being himself."

As she stared into my eyes, I suddenly believed everything Kim had told me. _Kim would never lie to me, and I . . . I should have trusted her. _We looked at Angel again.

She was just sitting on the stairs staring at us. Then, a smile spread across her face. "Ok, now to make up you need to kiss her."

We both stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" Kim and I said at the same time.

Angel gave us the _don't mess with me _look."I said, kiss her."

Suddenly a burst of happiness filled my chest, and I turned Kim around. "Well, you heard the angel."

Kim smiled, and we kissed.

A few moments later we broke apart, to find Angel looking at us. She smiled again. "I have done my job." With that she ran up the stairs, giggling like- well, giggling like a little girl.

Kim looked at me. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have believed you from the start." I paused. "I just . . . I guess I was jealous."

She tilted her head. "Jealous of what?"

I sighed. "Jealous of Frank. He used to be your friend, and I could kind of tell you guys used to date." She blushed, proving my point. "I guess I have to get used to it." Then, I looked at her sparkling eyes. "I just have one request."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

I smiled mischievously. "Can I go beat up Frank now?"


	11. Chapter 11: Emma

Chapter 11: Emma

Kim's POV

After Jack and I apologized to each other, we said good night and I walked home. It was a beautiful sunset, pinks, reds, and orange. When I reached my house, there was no one home. I looked at the fridge, and there was a note:

Kim, Darling~

Your Dad has a business conference, so we will be gone for a couple hours. There is money underneath the cat jar, and feel free to watch whatever movie you want.

I sighed, a little disappointed. _I wish I could spend at least one night with them. _They were usually gone during evenings, and came back after I had gone to bed. I collapsed on the couch, then turned on the TV.

A few hours later, I was exhausted. I had watched that new kid's movie, Wreck it Ralph, and I could barely keep my eyes open. I got up and hopped in the shower. Half an hour later, I was in bed, cozy underneath my comforter.

Jack's POV

When I walked into school the next day, a lot of people were there. I walked over to my locker, opened it, and a note slipped out. I bent down to pick it up, when I heard a voice behind me. "Hi, Jackie!"

I inwardly groaned. I stuffed the note in my pocket, turned around, and saw a petite Asian girl staring at me. I had never seen her before, but she looked oddly familiar. "Um, hello?"

"Jackie! How have you been?" She said.

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? I have never seen you-" Then, it hit me. "Emma? Is that you?"

She smiled. "What do you think, Jack?"

A smile lit up my face, and I pulled her into a hug. When we broke apart, her eyes were sparkling. "What are you doing here? You live in New York!"

"Well, my dad got a job transfer to Seaford, and I am now going to this school."

"That's wonderful! So, how have you-" I was interrupted.

"Jack? Who's this?" Kim stood there, wearing a smile, but I could tell it was forced.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Jealous, much?"

"What? Me, never!" Kim said with a small smile.

I turned to Emma, who was standing there with a weird expression on her face. "Jackie? Who's this?"

"Emma, meet Kim. Emma was my best friend from when we lived in New York."

Kim turned to Emma. "Nice to meet you."

I saw Emma's eyes narrow, but I didn't think anything of it. "So, **Jackie**, is Kim your girlfriend or somethin'?" she said, putting emphasis on my nickname.

Kim blushed. "Yeah, Jack and I have been going out for a little less than a week."

I nudged her, and she blushed even more. "After he saved me from Carson, I realized I may have liked him."

"May?" I said teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out a me. "Fine. I realized that I liked you." Kim looked at me. "Happy now?"

"Very." We leaned in for a kiss, but were interrupted by Emma, standing in front of us, tapping her foot.

"Jack? Ready to go to class?" Kim blushed a rosy pink, and I could tell I did too.

I looked at Emma. "Okay." Then I looked at Kim. "Bye Kim, see you in second!"

She waved at me, then walked to her locker. I turned to Emma, who was frowning a little, but when she realized I was looking at her it turned into a smile. "Ready?"

I started to say yes, but I realized something. "Emma? How did you know we were in the same class?"

Emma smiled at me, but I noticed a little panic in her eyes. "Um, lucky guess?"

Kim's POV

School went by pretty quickly, and I completely forgot about Emma until I saw Jack and her walking out of the school together. Emma had her arm around Jack's waist, and he had his arm around her shoulders. My blood boiled, but I remembered that Jack was my boyfriend, not hers. I interrupted them. "Hey, Jack!"

His eyes lit up when he saw me, breaking apart from Emma. Emma's eyes narrowed. I ignored her, going into Jack's arms. When we broke apart, his eyes were twinkling. "So, you ready to go to the dojo?"

I smiled, about I answer, but Emma interrupted me. "Jack, I have to go. Cello lessons." She waved at him. "Bye!"

Annoyed at being interrupted, I was about to say something, but she ran off before I could. Jack turned to me. "Ready?"

I smiled at him, getting the butterflies in my stomach that I feel every time he looks at me. "Ready."

We soon reached the dojo, and everyone was there except for Jerry. However, a few minutes later he burst in, shouting in Spanish. "Lo siento chicos, yo estaba salitendo a hurtadillas de la detencion cuando vi a esta chica muy linda, corri a hablar con ella, pero fue capturado pot la senorita Rosabella, y luego-"

"Jerry!" Rudy yelled, annoyed. "English, please!"

Jerry gasped, out of breath. "Sorry. Anyway, I was sneaking out of detention when I saw this really cute girl, and I went to talk to her, but Miss Rosabella caught me, and then-"

Rudy raised a hand, cutting him off again. "Enough. Next time, just try not to be late." Then, he turned to us. "And why were you two late?"

"Sorry Rudy, Emma held us up." Jack said.

"And who might Emma be?" Rudy asked curiously.

"Emma is my old friend from New York, and her dad got a job transfer here."

"Oh, Kim has some competition?" Rudy said, smirking.

I lunged at him, only to find Jack holding his arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear, "Kim, don't listen to him. You are my girlfriend, not Emma." I slowly relaxed, shocks going through me. _Relax, Kim. Listen to Jack. _As much as I told myself this, something inside me wanted to go find Emma and kick her straight back to New York.

**Author's Note~**

**I apologize if I got the Spanish wrong, I used google translate, and I have found out that it is sometimes wrong.**


	12. Chapter 12: Frank's Girlfriend

Chapter 12: Frank's Girlfriend

Jack's POV

After I calmed Kim down about Emma, we spared for about an hour. It was a heavy workout, and I could tell Kim was getting better. When we took a break, it was already five. I groaned. "Kim, you are wearing me out."

She looked at me smiling. "Well, I am getting better."

I smiled at her, but before I could say anything, we interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey guys, what ya doing?"

I turned and saw Emma in the entrance, hand in hand with- FRANK?!

Kim and I lept to our feet. "Frank," I said, shocked, "What are you doing with Emma?"

He smiled. "Jack, Kim, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend."

Kim and I just stood there in shock for a moment. Then, Kim broke the silence. "Emma, you are going out with Frank?"

Emma smiled. "Yeah, we met when I was coming home from cello lessons, and this lovely gentleman offered to walk me home."

I snorted, causing everyone to look at me. "Frank? A lovely gentleman? You've got to be kidding me!"

Frank frowned at little. "Really man? Thanks a lot."

I shook my head in disgust, unable to process what I was seeing. I turned to Kim. "Kim, I'll walk you home."

She looked at me, surprise in her eyes, but shrugged. "Uh, ok I guess." Kim picked up her bag near the lockers, and we walked out the door.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until I spoke. "Frank and Emma? That's just unnatural."

Kim tried to calm me down. "Jack," She paused. "Well, I can't argue with you."

"No, you don't get it." I sighed. "I don't want Frank near Emma. I mean, he's a jerk."

Kim stopped. "Jack, maybe . . . maybe Frank has changed." She said it in a soft whisper.

Now it was my turn to stop and stare. "Kim, really?"

She shrugged. "Just, please give him a chance."

"Fine," I growled. Then, we reached her house. We stopped on the step, until I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." I walked away, leaving her staring after me.

When I reached my house, I walked in and slammed the door. I collapsed on the couch, and groaned. I layed there for a while, just thinking. _Why am I acting this way? Is it because I may like Emm- No! Kim is your girlfriend, you idiot, not Emma! Stop thinking about it! _As I thought about it, I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up a little bit later. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. When I sat up, something fell out of my pocket. I bent down to pick it up, and I realized it was the note that had slipped out of my locker. I read it, then froze.

Jack

You are dating Kim now. Congratulations, you have now put her life in danger! Don't look so surprised. After all, you should have known this would happen. Break up with her, or she's gonna get it.

~E

P.S- Kim is in danger as you read. Act fast.

_Act fast, act fast._ Those words pounded through my brain, over and over. _Kim. Please, not Kim. Why does everyone threaten her? Is dating her really that dangerous? _I grabbed my phone and called Kim. It rang a few times, then she answered. "Hello?

I was so happy to hear her voice, but was nervous about what I need to do. I took a deep breath. "Kim, I'm breaking up with you."


	13. Chapter 13: Workout

Chapter 13: Workout

Kim's POV

I heard the words come out of the phone, but I couldn't process. Tears started falling down my cheeks, and I whispered, "What?"

"Bye Kim. See you at school." With that he hung up.

I sat there for a while, tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't make a sound. I felt broken inside, and when I finally moved, it was about one in the morning. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, tear stains littered my pillow and sunlight was streaming through the window. I groaned, only to notice I wasn't alone. My mother was standing near the door, as still as a statue. "Honey, are you okay?"

I threw my head back into my pillow. "Mom, Jack broke up with me."

I felt her sit on my bed. Then, she started to rub my back, and I let out a fresh wave of tears. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Then she paused. "But honey, you do have to get ready for school."

I groaned again. "I have to?"

"Yes. At least it's Friday. Then you have all weekend not to see Jack." She got up. "Please get up."

I rolled myself out of bed, landing on the floor with a bump. When I lifted myself up, I looked in the mirror. _I am a mess. _My eyes were red, but I shook it off. I went in the bathroom and change and get ready. After applying enough make-up than it didn't look like I have been crying, I was ready. I slipped on my white tank top with a jean jacket, and my white skirt with leggings. As I walked out the front door, I decided to ignore Jack.

Jack's POV

When I got to school the next day, everyone was looking at me. I shifted uncomfortably, then walked to my locker. However, I found it blocked by Jerry, who was shaking his head. "Really dude? I never knew you were that low."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Breaking up with Kim? Dude, that girl loved you! And you broke her heart." Jerry said, scowling. "Why?"

I shook my head and pushed past him, opening my locker. "You wouldn't understand."

Jerry stepped in front of me again, making me mad. "Answer me. Why did you break up with Kim? Is it because of Emma? Because I know that girl is hot, but-"

"No, it was not because of Emma, besides, she is going out with Frank." I said. I slammed my locker shut, and walked away.

"Jack, you can't stay away forever!" Jerry called after me.

I groaned and walked into first period, only to find Emma sitting next to my seat. When she saw me, she squealed. "Jackie! I heard you broke up with Kim. So sad."

I sat down. "Hi Emma."

She looked at me, her eyes shining. "So, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight? Maybe you could come see a movie?"

Now I stared at her. "Really Emma? You want to go on a date. What about your boyfriend, Frank?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, we broke up soon after we talked to you guys. He just wasn't my type." She inched closer to me. "So, about that date?"

I shook my head, moving away from her. "Emma, no. Just . . . leave me alone."

I saw her eyes flash with anger. "Really, you are free now! No girlfriend and you won't go on a date with me?"

I looked at her with disgust. "Is that why you moved here? To date me?" I shook my head again. "Nice try, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

Emma stood up, fist clenched. "Well! I guess the note was no use then." Her face turned white, realizing what she had just said.

I turned and stared at her, mouth open. "You sent that note?"

"What, that note? I mean, what note?" She said nervously.

I stood up, my eyes blazing. I turned and walked out of the classroom, ignoring Emma and the teacher's calls after me. A nauseating feeling came over me as I walked out of school. _What have I done?_

Kim's POV

When I got to school, Milton immediately rushed over to me. "Kim, I'm so sorry about what happened."

A tear slide down my cheek, but I brushed it off. "Milton, I'm fine."

He raised one eyebrow. "Kim, I know you're not." Milton put an arm around my shoulders and gently guided me to my first class. We sat down in two seats in the back, and he comforted me until the bell rang. The teacher walked in, and I turned to face the front. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed someone running out of the school. _Jack. _I turned away, not looking, but curiosity got the best of me. _He's running towards the dojo. _

"Miss Crawford. Miss Crawford!"

I was jerked out of my thoughts. "Yes, Mrs. Grace?"

Mrs. Grace's eyes narrowed. "I was taking roll."

I blushed. "Sorry, just . . . thinking."

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, but I couldn't stop thinking about Jack. _Where was he going? Why wasn't he in school? _I bumped into to someone, my books scattering everywhere. "Oh my gosh, I'm so-" The voice started, then stopped. "Oh, it's you."

I looked up to see Emma staring at me, a hostile look in her eyes. I took a step back, worried. "Emma, are you okay?"

"No." With that she turned and walked away, leaving me in shock. _What's wrong with her?_

Jack's POV

I ran from the school, not knowing where I was going until I reached the dojo. I burst in, scaring Rudy who was sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating. When he saw me, he stood up with surprise. "Jack! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I sighed. "Rudy, I broke up with Kim."

His expression went from surprise, to shock, to anger. "Why the heck would you do that!?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, last night I received a note telling me that she was in danger, and if I didn't break up with her she would be injured."

"Oh." Rudy stared at me for a moment. "Why didn't you just tell her?"

"I was afraid something would happen to her!"

Rudy rolled his eyes at me. "Really Jack? Kim is a black belt! She can handle herself."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I know, but look what happened with Carson and Frank? They could have killed her with their bomb!"

His eyes softened. "Just tell her." He motioned his hands to the mats. "Until then, do you want to work out?"

I smiled a small smile. "Ok, I guess."

A few hours later, I was sweating, but I had gotten all my worries out. I was punching a dummy when I heard the glass dorrs swing open, and Kim walked in. I turned around, and she noticed me.

Kim turned and ran right back outside, but I ran after her and grabbed her wrist before she could go any farther than the fountain. She tried to twist out of my grip. "Jack! Let me go!"

"No." My tone of voice made her stop struggling. I sighed. "Kim, we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14: Hello, My Name is Jack

Chapter 14: Hello, My Name is Jack

Kim's POV

"No," He said. "We need to talk."

I started struggling again. "You can't say anything that will make me want to forgive you."

He sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

"What do you mean-"

Jack leaned in and kissed me. I melted, and forgot everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. I got butterflies in my stomach, shocks running through me.

He pulled away. "Kim, please listen."

My knees were a little weak from that kiss, but I crossed my arms and tried to look fierce. "You have exactly one minute."

He sighed in relief. "Kim, a note was left in my locker right before I found out Emma was here in Seaford. It said that if I didn't break up with you, your life would be in danger. I got a similar note right before . . . right before you were nearly killed in the bomb, so I decided not to take any chances." Jack paused, out of breath. "I'm really sorry. I found out it was Emma who planted the note, because she wanted to go out with me."

I stood there in shock. "Emma did all this? Oh, she is so dead!"

Jack smiled. "I would normally agree, but killing her wouldn't do any good. Kim, I think we should start over. Our lives have been very hectic recently, and I'm very sorry." Jack sighed again, then reached out a hand. "Hi, my name is Jack. And your name is?"

I giggled. _What? Kimberly Crawford does not giggle! _I brushed it aside, and reached out my hand. "Hi, my name is Kimberly, but if you call me anything other than Kim I will kick your butt."

"So, Miss Crawford, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He bowed.

I smiled widely. "Certainly, Mr. Brewer." I curtsied, and we looked into each eyes.

Jack's smile grew wider. "Pick you up at six?"

"It's a date."


End file.
